Innocent until proven guilty
by muffinsforsure
Summary: He was just her intern. That's all. All these thoughts she was having about him were completely innocent. Little moments of Cam and Arastoo as they fell together.


_Catching her fingers with his own with one last steely resolve, he pulled.  
Stumbling and confused she fell towards him, forehead wrinkled, lips parted in an outward gasp, it was enough to make him loosen his grip on her hand.  
Letting her slip through his fingers, her eyes quivering with questions she looked up at him and his heartbeat started travelling throughout his whole body making it hard to think let alone talk.  
"Please don't go." He huskily managed to croak out playing with the edges of her fingertips.  
She tensed around him, recoiling back and with a harsh snap she pulled her hand away from his, cradling it against her chest, proving more and more that it didn't belong to him.  
He was sure his eyes were shining with tears, he shouldn't have become so attached and devoted to someone he could never have but since when did your head win over you heart.  
"I can't." she firmly pressed on storming down the halls with hard click clack of her impatient heels, running away from him.  
Dammit he thought. Bracing his hands on the desk. What was he to do now?_

"Where are you now?" Michelle's unimpressed voice carried outwardly through her phone.

"Nursing my drink…and my pride. I'll be back soon." She promised taking one hard gulp from the smooth red wine which was happily intoxicating her system.

"You have to talk to him. This is ridiculous."

Smiling at her daughters bitter hatred towards Paul the ever faithful no show, as much as it stung to feel this unimportant to another man she'd never felt more loved. Who needs a man? She had enough love for Michelle to last her a lifetime.

"I will. Right now I just wanna drink this glass of wine and fall into bed…which by the way shouldn't condone or encourage you to do the same, in the future."

"Okay you did your parental duty. Take a breath. See you at home."

Shaking her head with a smile on her face she dropped the phone, feeling scared and happy about how much Michelle was growing up.

Lost in a daze she nearly missed Mr. Vaziri's voice travelling across the bar, it was unmissable with its strong, smooth deep undertone to it. It always managed to calm her when everyone's nerves were frazzled from their too often hectic cases.

"Can I get a non- alcoholic beer please?"

"Which one sir?"

"Surprise me." He flashed a brilliant smile at the server, the girl blushed stumbling for a second as she dove under the bar to find his order, he seemed to be blind to it as he stared off into the bar, his hand fiddling with the bill in his hand.

"Mr. Vaziri." She smiled.

Straightening up he turned wide eyed to her already giving her a pleased smile, wordlessly taking his beer and handing over money, "Dr Saroyan."

Holding out his hand for the change, she winced as the girl managed to spill the coins all over the place, she could see the trickles of panicked sweat starting to form on her brow.

"I'm so sorry sir." She sounded distraught, stilling her hands with a simple touch of his own, he smiled and she froze.

"Don't worry about it." Grabbing the loose change he left it on the bar for her and with a wink he started striding her direction.

A panicked breath seemed to be caught in her throat. She'd never seen him outside the lab, maybe she and the bartender were the only ones who noticed but he commanded the room with his ever so simple gestures and genuine smile.

"Do you mind if I sit?" he asked raising a brow.

Suspended in mid speech she froze like an idiot until his amused confused grin brought her back to reality, "No…no. Please sit."

Pulling out his stool his arm brushing against hers as he slid his non -alcoholic beer in front him, she tried to ignore her own goose bumps at his close proximity.

"And please call me Cam. Were not at work." She encouraged sipping delicately on her wine now, she didn't want him to think she was some raving alcoholic.

"Not Camille.." he joked somehow already knowing the answer.

"Nooo." She laughed flicking his eyes to him pretending to be unimpressed.

"Drinking alone? That doesn't seem right."

Disheartened she laughed her predicament was completely pathetic, even he could see that from one look at her lonely wine glass.

Debating whether to share her problems or keep them to herself as she usually did, she decided to go on the offensive first. She never did like the limelight.

"What about you? Out on your own."

Giving her a scrutinising stare he swallowed back whatever he had wanted to say, tipping his long fingers against the glass.

"Angela and Hodgins invited me but then…they bailed pretty early. I've finally managed to earn Dr. Hodgins trust so I guess I should be glad." He chuckled dryly.

She laughed thinking back to the time when he had first let his accent slip in front of her, as polite and kind as he obviously was she had to admit she liked he wasn't someone who would be pushed around either.

"Well that's what you get for faking an accent."

"Well."

"Excuse me?"

"Faking an accent well." He retorted eyes shining brightly at her as he finally drank his beer.

"Sure. Is that nice?" she asked gesturing towards his glass.

"You wanna try?"

Hesitantly she took the outstretched drink, giving it a quick sniff first, she ignored his low chuckling he was trying to hide behind his cough, oh it was nice, just couldn't get you drunk. Something she was not interested in right now.

"It's good.."

"You just don't understand how I can't drink alcohol."

"It's something to be admired not judged. I just think _I might need it_." She whispered and was surprised how nice his outwards laugh sounded loosely falling from his lips.

"Don't think you can get away with dodging my earlier question." He challenged leaning in closer to her, chiding her.

"I'm your boss I don't have to answer." She childishly replied he was quick enough to put her back in her place.

"Not right now you aren't… _Cam."_ He replied with a hint of amusement.

Sighing she gave up. Hiding her head in the palms of her hand before she straightened up to look him in the eyes without the vulnerability she felt right now.

"Paul. Who I've been seeing."

"I know."

"You do?"

"The lab is a lot like an episode of gossip girl, everyone seems to know everything." He chuckled lightly.

"You've watched gossip girl." She couldn't hold her own laugh back.

Opening his mouth to object he failed as the stammering words didn't seem to make much of an argument, "No. Not really. Just briefly…I see what your doing keep going."

Smiling she held back the teasing she was relishing in giving, "Okay Serena I'll continue."

Looking away he shook his head back and forth his cheeks blushing, she took that as something of a win, "Well he was meant to meet me for dinner tonight. As was he the last three times but yet again he cancelled at the last minute. So here I am looking like a dejected teenager and sitting with a gossip girl worshipper."

Hollowly he laughed unimpressed but he couldn't hide the smile in his voice as he tried to scold her, "Okay that was uncalled for. I'm not a worshipper. Briefly. _Briefly_. I watched it."

"God your almost as touchy as Blair."

"Blair isn't touchy, Serena is." He blurted out without realising his mistake, groaning they fell into mutual laughter.

"Anyways. That's ridiculous. What is his excuse?"

"Work."

Oh he mouthed, "I know I can't talk. I'm a workaholic."

"It doesn't matter. If you really care about someone especially if you want it to go somewhere, workaholic or not you'll push that all aside because you want to, not because you have to."

In a thoughtful silence she regarded the tender expression he seemed to have for her, "Wow," she said wide eyed, "should've came to you for advice a long time ago."

Shyly he laughed her off returning to his drink, he really was beautiful, she may be his boss but it was innocent to just think these things in her head.

"Can I get you anything else?" the bartender returned to his aid blushing and all, her eyes never once leaving his.

"Oh, eh Cam?" he asked oblivious.

"No. Thanks."

"No were good. Thanks." He flashed her one last smile and dejected her shoulders drooped and she made her way back down the end of the bar.

"You are oblivious aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." She smiled fondly knocking back the last of her wine, "I best be going. Michelle is waiting for details."

"Do you want me to drive you?"

Ever the gentleman. It really was a pity he was an intern he was looking like the perfect man right about now, "I'm taking a cab but thanks _Arastoo._ " Trying out the name it felt strange but nice rolling off her lips she maybe dwelled around the words for way too long because he was looking at her strangely when she got to her feet.

"Your sure your okay?"

"Trust me. You'll know when I'm drunk."

" _Okay then."_ Smiling weakly grasping his glass, "Say hello to Michelle for me."

"I will. _Goodnight Arastoo."_

She really didn't have that much, barely enough to make her feel tipsy but when she walked away she swore she could feel his gaze on her back and the thought was intoxicating. So much so she was concentrating on walking on as straight a line as she could.

She tip toed into her place expecting to find it in darkness. She couldn't believe it was one o'clock already, time with Arastoo had really flew by. She should really thank him for being the unwitting shoulder she didn't know she needed.

The light was shining from the living room when she walked in and the faint voices from some reality show Michelle watched was muffling its way through the room.

With a flick of her wrist she knocked the show off and turned to her pouting in the unimpressed way she only could, "Sorry I'm so late. Lost track of time."

She didn't know how she always managed to be the child in this relationship whenever Michelle was around, she was the only one who seemed to be able to make her fall apart.

"I'm not mad. Not at you. I hope you put that guy in his place."

For a second she thought she meant Arastoo and her heart skipped a beat, he hadn't done anything to warrant being put in any place. "What guy?" she panicked.

"Okay I know you said you were over Paul but that seems to be a little bit too fast."

"Paul! Oh yes right. I'll talk to him tomorrow." She smiled tensely trying to turn away from her daughters Sherlock Holmes tendencies.

"So you were sitting alone in the bar for nearly two hours."

"Yes…No. Actually Mr. Vaziri happened to be there and he leant me his ear, actually gave me some great advice. I completely done with Paul now and I'm actually fine with it. I promise." She tried to turn away again tucking away her heels neatly but like a hawk she stared her down.

"Arastoo."

" _Yes…_ He says hi."

"He must give some great advice." She replied with some attitude that she wouldn't get into right now.

"He does. Well I'm beat so goodnight." Giving her a quick squeeze and a kiss on the cheek she hurried into her room placing a cold hand on her roasting cheeks, why did she feel like she was in trouble.

* * *

While swiping her card on to the platform a bit later than usual she caught eyes with Arastoo.. Mr. Vaziri she meant. Mentally scolding herself, quickly sharing a warm amused smile, for longer than she and he realised.

"Mr Vaziri if you'd like to return your attention back to the bones." Brennan scolded giving him much more stink eye than necessary and he hurried to her side, it was strange seeing him acting so compliant after the bold glint in his eyes he seemed to carry outside the lab.

Brennan always seemed to be much harder on him than other interns but maybe it was because she recognised his talent and needed to push him.

Her phone rang. Startled she jumped, fishing it out of her pocket despite Brenan's disapproving look and Angela and Hodgins insatiable curiosity.

Paul. The name made her heart sink. Like ripping off a band aid, she sucked in a breath and answered already expecting the influx of apologies and promises. "Paul!" she exclaimed.

"I am so sorry something came up, I can make it up to you. We can…"

She cut him off with a sharp bite in her tone but she wasn't mad well not that much, she was just annoyed at having this…whatever they had resting over her head.

"No I don't think you can."

He came to a stop, she could almost hear his mind racing from here, "I don't wanna fight but I think we should just call it quits, none of us has the time for whatever this is and I'd just like to leave it at that."

Normally she would've hid herself away for such a private conversation but right now she didn't care, it was barely a relationship worth considering and she felt she sorta wanted to prove to Arastoo that she could do it, she was putting her first.

"If that's what you want." Was the weak reply and she knew she'd made the right decision.

Hanging up she felt much better as she marched over to the table while pulling on her gloves, "You okay?" Angela's concern was sweet but not something she needed.

"I am actually." She smiled flicking her eyes to his.

"You'll find someone who deserves you Cam." His concern was comforting and made the churning in her stomach cease but caught in his eyes she forgot who was standing there until he was stammering up, "I mean ."

"It's okay Mr Vaziri. Thank you."

"If you've finished giving advice I sure would like some assistance into what killed this man, or is his life not important enough to you."

Watching the shame droop his face was hard to watch as he dove back at the bones with urgency like no other, "No of course Dr Brennan. My apologies."

Dr Brennan maybe clueless but Hodgins and Angela certainly were not she could feel their wide eyed stares and see them exchanging long curious looks at each other like they'd just hit gold.

* * *

After Angela had played out some possibilities on the Angelatrone she watched as the screen went blue and her thumb paused over the screen, giving her one hard demanding look, cocking her eyebrows at her.

"Anything else you have for me?"

"No that's it."

"Okay then. Let me know if you find anything else." Clapping her hands together she turned to leave but not surprisingly she was stopped.

"Wait. Wait, wait."

"I'm sorry. Wait was it?" she quipped.

"So you and Arastoo?"

She didn't know why the sound of their names together had her lip flickering in an attempt to smile and dare she say it butterflies decorating her stomach but she was frozen at the thought of it, what was going on with her.

"Me and Arastoo what."

"Come on. When has he ever called you Cam before in his life and I saw the way you were looking at each other. No wonder Paul was sent packing." She smiled delighted with her findings as her mouth frayed around the words.

"No. It's not like that. I ran into him at the bar after _Paul_ stood me up and he offered me some good advice and we talked for a while. Completely friendly. No longing looks like you so helpfully observed."

"Mhmm." Unimpressed she turned her shoulders away from her and perfect as always Arastoo paced into the room clearly high and impatient after finding something useful.

"I have to show you something." He breathed elated.

"I'm sure you do." Angela muttered from beside her a playful chuckle on her lips, giving her a warning look she ignored Arastoo's brief confusion as he took in Angela's words.

"Let's go then."

Nodding he retreated quickly back to his bone room, she followed only paying half as much attention as she should've been.

* * *

With one hand holding the frame of the bone room she swung into the very edge of the room smiling at the concentrated look in his eyes as he poured over the remains, his brown eyes swimming with emotion, he looked positively sad as he traced his hand over the frame of the skull.

"Everything okay ."

He smiled upon seeing her there but it was weaker than usual. His eyes shining with tears he swallowed deeply, "Sometimes I just can't believe what human beings can do to each other. It doesn't make any sense to me. I don't care how angry I was or got, I couldn't go to these lengths to hurt someone I love. It's not even a possibility." She hadn't expected an honest answer she was so used to the cold detached ways scientists seemed to regard their work, "Sometimes it just makes me sad." He said wistfully biting down on the edge of his lip.

It was nice to see someone who still couldn't bury his feelings when it came to looking at human remains day in and day out, "Well that's because you're a genuinely good person. Unfortunately there isn't as many as we hope."

Smiling shakily at her he brushed his hair back from his face, "I don't know if I'm that good."

"I do." She said firmly not leaving any room for argument.

"So are you." The words seemed too quiet to loaded in the silence of the over worked lonely lab, "And Dr Brennan, Hodgins, Angela. I'm very lucky to be here."

"Were lucky to have you." It was the easiest sentence she had to say all day, she felt he needed to hear it because you could go under appreciated in this place.

"I'll be finished in a little while. You can head home I'll be okay."

"Don't be a workaholic, look where that's got me." She joked but he seemed to see through the hidden meaning in her quips in his intelligent and soft brown eyes.

Nodding he gave her a smile and a wave as she turned to leave.

* * *

Who knew finally excepting Angela and Hodgins offer to go for a drink, would make her life so much more complicated, Booth and Brennan had been there having their usual after work drink and with a smile and a wave they all scurried over to each other gratefully holding their respective drinks.

The sound of the door opening wasn't something that would catch her attention but the hair standing up on the back of her neck was telling her something else, she wouldn't look around not when Angela was giving her a side eyed look.

That's when she heard Mr Bray exclaim, "Arastoo! You made it." Sounding much more intoxicated than usual.

Hearing his weak chuckle made her heart beat a little louder but she refused to look over and get trapped with one of his looks,

"Yeah you haven't just started have you?"

"No! Come here these are my friends Penny and Jessie."

They didn't sound like guy friends. Her head snapped up and finally she looked at him, shaking their hands with his big welcoming smile, putting a hand on Wendell's shoulder and jostling him back and forth to which he tried to slap him away as the girls broke into laughter, whispering into each other ears as they subtly gestured towards Arastoo.

"Cam!" Hodgins snapped, she jumped her wine tumbling out of her glass, giving Hodgins a long hard look she sighed shaking the remnants off her hand and knocking back the little that was left in the glass.

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly.

"She was distracted." She could hear the smile in Angela's voice but she wouldn't acknowledge it.

Trying to squeeze into the bar was proving impossible, normally she could use her womanly attributes but the game seemed to be soaking up all the attention, goddam sport, she was just about to give up when she spotted him at the bar.

"Cam! Whatta ye want?" he shouted across people and blushing she hurried towards him.

"Just a glass of red wine."

With a flick of his fingers he was given his drinks and handed her wine behind his back as he tried to squeeze his arm through to grab his own.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Didn't expect to see you here."

She knew he didn't mean it as an insult but had she really became that predictable, staying in and working was the norm, god she only lived once.

"I really work that much." She sighed pressing a hand to her head.

He pulled her hand down from his face and the tingling sensation was back, setting her nerves alight, hesitantly she opened her eyes fully to look into his which were smiling at her all the way up to the crinkles at the side.

"Hey your out now. So enjoy it." Banging his glass against hers with a satisfying clink she finally felt herself smiling fully, she would.

"I didn't know you and Mr Bray were so close." She observed Wendell who was leaning in close to one of the girls smiling in such a way it made his eyes seem non -existent, it was endearing to say the least.

"Were not at work _Cam_."

Knocking her shoulder against his she scolded him to which he laughed off,

"I think Mr Brays use of knowledge to flirt is becoming less and less true with every drink. It's not something you want to see." He teased watching as Wendell cheered, laughed and rocked into the girls.

"Should I be impressed he's using his knowledge to help motivate them. It shows real leadership qualities," she retorted laughing behind her glass.

"Put that on his CV." He snorted giving Wendell an affectionate disapproving look.

"I'd invite you over to have a drink with us but a woman as sophisticated as you probably shouldn't be around the likes of us." Tilting his head closer to hers he smiled, a bold twinkle in his eyes, was he sure he hadn't been drinking.

"Probably not." She managed to croak out behind the warm clammy feeling in her skin.

"Arastoo!" a chorus of drunken cheers parted the crowd and his mouth fell open, sighing he rubbed a hand through his hair.

"I better go. He's gonna need that sober driver later, I might see you before we go." He chuckled placing his hand on the side of her arm for the briefest of seconds, lightly grazing his working hands along her soft skin.

Giving her one last look over his shoulder he threw his arm around Wendell while she faintly touched the burned imprints his hand seemed to have left.

Motionless she stood barely cradling her glass watching as the piles of people seemed to make their way into her line of vision, hiding her from him, thank god. It was pathetic that she was left rattling like this, he was her intern. She didn't know how much more she could scold herself but one more disarming smile and her resolve would start to crumble.

Angela managed to sneak her way over pulling her into a chair, already holding a new glass to replace her half- drunk one, if she was trying to get her drunk she wanted answers.

The crowd seemed to thin out after the game ended, people shouting over each other at the disappointing result, no longer in the mood for celebrations.

"You going to answer me honestly now?" Angela pried looking down on her with those ever knowing and persistent eyes.

She was about to answer when Arastoo appeared at their table giving Angela a quick hug before turning to her his eyes already alight and amused.

"Were heading out so I just wanted to say goodbye and have a goodnight. Wendell can't handle much more."

Just as the words were uttered he seemed to be doing battle with his stool, it was testily rocking off each its legs and he was doing battle against it like a man fighting off a sea monster. Finally the stool won and they crashed to the ground in one big groan.

Turning to each other they both smiled uttering a knowing, "Good job Mr Bray!"

Chuckling alongside each other, they were spectacles for Angela's growing suspicions, "What about your friends there not going home with you?"

Looking warily at her for a second, he shook himself back to planet earth and stumbled out a, "Eh no. I got them a cab. They were pretty insistent on…well… going home with me but…well I'd prefer if the girl could actually remember me the whole night so no. No thanks." Shyly he turned away, avoiding both of their stares.

"You know Cam would remember you."

Her heart lurched and with little thought she kicked out hitting Angela in the leg, which she hid well despite the wincing and the accusing look.

Arastoo was completely puzzled as he looked between them, "I'd sure hope so I mean we have worked together quite a lot. Anyways goodnight and enjoy the rest of your night." With a tap of the table he was gone and hauling Wendell over his shoulder giving them one last sheepish look to which they both laughed at.

"Now please don't deny it."

Maybe she needed someone to knock some sense it her. Groaning she dropped her head to the table clasping her hair with her hands, she would hide forever, rather than have one look with Angela that would read her mind.

It was the alcohol that loosened her lips. Her first instinct was to lash out and insist she didn't know what she was talking about but maybe she needed to say the words out loud and get the ever insistent niggling out of her head.

"I'm so screwed." She muttered.

She was yanked to a sitting position surprised to see Angela's over excited grin as she bounced up and down on her chair like a kid on Christmas day, her mouth was gaping all the way to the floor as she pulled her into a congratulatory hug.

Perplexed she hung back giving her a quick pat on the back, " _Okay_. I don't get why your so happy."

"It's a _good_ thing Cam. He likes you to, it could be great!"

Did he? She'd been trying to play back all their little meetings and run ins, he'd always been nice of course but she couldn't decide if it was just her who seemed to be hyperaware of him. God she wasn't usually in this position.

"I can't."

"Why not?" she sounded outraged.

"Because I can't."

"Cam don't be ri…"

Grabbing onto her vengeful arm which was already lashing out she stilled her, sounding defeated despite her efforts at making this less of a big deal.

"He's my intern. I just can't. All the questions and whispers behind my back, I couldn't. My reputation is pristine, I don't want to muddy it. It mightn't even work out." She tried to sound optimistic about the fact but she couldn't even convince herself.

"But…"

"I know it sucks." She laughed dejected.

"Okay but at least admit you like him. I wanna hear you say it." Shaking her stubbornness away she laughed her off, finally giving in.

"Okay. Okay. I may like Arastoo." She conceded dropping her head in shame and tiredness, this really sucked ass.

"Oh sweetie."

Angela swept her up in a hug which she didn't need or ask for but it was nice all the same.

* * *

With Brennan now on the run. Everything had turned stale around her. She worked so much seeing Michelle was a blessing and when she did see her, her nose was buried so deep in a piece of paper that she'd end up flicking her fingers in front of her face, to which she'd jump, gasp and apologise.  
To her credit, she never got mad. Michelle just sighed teary eyed and pulled her into her side, giving her a hug and a quick kiss on the side of the head.

Angela said she was sorry and that she understood and she really did believe her. Still the air felt tense in the lab, like everyone was tip toeing around her, silently wishing her decision away, she did what was right and she still felt like the bad guy.

It was like everyone thought she was always trying to push Brennan out, she wasn't. She loved her, and now Clarks ever changing rules were rubbing everyone the wrong way and she professionally had to stand by him, she could rip out her own hair.

It was just an accidental slip but it was enough to make her bite her lip in order to not cry.

Of course Arastoo had to be there. She had barely looked, talked or thought of him since all this had started.

"We've scoured everything. I just don't know how were going to solve this one." It was almost a quiet question to herself as she hugged the binder to her chest.

"Well maybe if you hadn't of handed Brennan over we might be able to solve it."

She regretted it as soon as she said it. Angela faltered over her next words reaching a hand out towards her but the tension was too much to breathe in on the platform.

Clark sighed deeply sick of the constant mistrust of his credentials. With a shake of his head he walked back to the bones while Arastoos eyes studied her, his mouth slightly parted, while his eyes grew gravely still.

It was like he knew how much the comment had got to her. Even when she let no one see, it was uncomfortable.

With a shaky breath, she tipped her head forward and spun on her heels. She knew his eyes were following her with concern he could only have but she didn't need it. She was fine.

Everyone was meant to be gone. It why she let herself break. She should've known. As she went to leave, she balanced her coffee cups alongside her papers, it was dangling dangerously along the curves of her fingers. She should've known.

The crash as it shattered along the hard merciless floor made her jump and with a hand on her heart, she slapped the files down, crouching down, made harder by her unflexible dress, this was not suitable for this. Trying to hold back the tears lodged in her throat she madly floated her hand along the ground looking for the shards, until one jabbed her.

"Ow." Pulling her hand back, she recoiled at the blood pumping out of the edge of her hand, it wasn't that much but right now it felt as if she might bleed out.

Her mouth was wobbling uncontrollably, her breaths were getting sharper. Why was it always just her, just her in her stupid office, alone.

Looking up into the light she tried to stop the warm wet tears but they were already spilling down her face, why wasn't there ever anyone there to help _her._

In self- pity she fell down on her ass holding her hand delicately like it might somehow fall off, god women are really dramatic. Right now she didn't care.

" _Cam."_

Inhaling deeply at his voice, the way he said her name vibrated through her and the tingles were back but even worse she knew when she looked up that she'd fall apart.

She did anyway. Brushing her tears from her eyes, trying to straighten her tear strained tight smile but as soon as she saw him looking at her his eyes quivering with sympathy and care she broke, sobbing into her arms, hiding.

She didn't look up. Just heard his footsteps dashing across the floor, hearing his hands urgently scraping the shards from the ground before they could cause arm and then, he was pulling her, pulling her deep into his arms where she could bury her head in his chest.

God she felt ridiculous. Her chest heaving up and down as she sobbed.

"It's okay. Your gonna be okay." He soothed as he ran a hand slowly up and down her back, his cheek pressed against her own, the tears making them stick together, "I'm here."

Like the glue she needed. The words stuck her back together. Her breathing evened and the tears stopped coming so rapidly.

He said something. It was muffled but he said something.

"Sorry." Dazed and confused she pulled back to look at him, god her eyes felt tired.

"Are you cut?"

Waving her hand stupidly as the blood oozed out, "Oh just my hand, it's nothing." She croaked out.

"It's not come here." His voice didn't hold any question.

Nodding dumbly she let him pull her to her feet and lead her to the first aid kit, where he delicately dabbed at her cut and pressed a plaster to the edge of her hand.

He never once said his a word.

His eyes looks so concentrated, determined as his thumb swept over the plaster and with a small curl of a smile his eyelashes swept up and there was that amused grin she loved.

Her hand moved without permission. It was the tears, they were making her dumb. Her fingers stretched out and touched the corner of his smile, she felt like a blind person reaching out to touch braille so she could read.

She didn't know how long her fingers rested there until he exhaled a shuddering breath, looking a little perplexed and a little scared.

Slowly drawing her hand back ever so slightly. She managed to speak, "I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't of broke down like that…" she stopped so she could control her voice keep it neutral, professional but surely that boat had sailed.

She was sitting on a chair with him crouched in front of her, barely a breath apart with him practically holding her upright and her wandering hands weren't helping matters any more.

"The cup broke and then…"

"You did." He finished with a weak smile one of his hands holding her steady, it was wrapped completely around her small one and it was making her feel so much better.

She was tired.

"This is unprofessional. _I'm sorry_." She whispered her eyelids drooping.

Rolling his eyes at her in fond amusement, he shook her hand and it helped her wake up a bit, "Here I'll drop you home." Her mouth parted to argue but he was quicker than her, "Unprofessional or not, I'm gonna do it. So don't argue."

Finally soliciting a real smile and disapproving nod of her head he pulled her to her feet and entwined his hand with hers, silencing her argument with a look, letting her rampant thoughts rage off to the side she let herself enjoy having someone there. Smiling quietly to herself.

" _Cam."_ She blinked awake not quite registering where she was, " _Cam."_

Before she could gather herself together he was draping an arm around her shoulder and whispering, "What way?"

Pointing silently she leaned on his shoulder for once she was going to allow herself to be weak, when they finally reached her door he paused her hand on the door knob as he gently lay his hand over hers.

"Your doing great."

"With what." It sounded much snappier than she would've liked.

"Since Brennan had to leave. You did the right thing _Cam_. Angela's scared and she's looking for someone to blame but this isn't on you. And this isn't your burden to carry alone, there all meant to be your friends to."

Regarding his quiet wistful words, her heart quietened. He was right as he seemed to be about a lot of things, she needed to take a breath.

She didn't even get to respond before he was knocking on the door, a first confused and shocked Michelle opened the door, before she saw Arastoo and she looked like she was buzzing on the spot, turning her head to tease her but her words stopped when she saw her face.

She was the grown up. Not her. Smiling a forceful wide smile she pushed her way into the apartment, "Hi sweetie. Have a good night?"

"Ye..aah. Yes." She was worried, great.

With one hand on the door, her eyes trailed hers. Stopping in her tracks, she turned back giving Arastoo one genuine soft smile, "Thank you, for everything."

"It's no problem." It really wasn't, where did this guy come from.

"Goodnight." She laughed weakly kicking off her heels and shutting her bedroom door but she could still hear their secret conversation maybe she wanted to.

"What happened?" Michelle snipped urgent with worry.

As calm as ever Arastoo stilled her worries, "This stuff with Dr Brennan has her worried and overworked to the bone. She just needs a little while to relax. You make her, don't let her do any work." He chuckled and she heard Michelle laugh along with him.

"Right. I won't. Thanks very much."

"Night." His voice was the last thing she heard before she was pulled into a deep slumber.

* * *

She thought it would be weird seeing him again. She was the boss someone who represented strength and he'd seen her crumble not many people had but graceful as ever when she'd literally bumped into him going through the door.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." He grinned bracing her until she found her balance.

Lost in much to charged silence all she could do was stare until she forced the words out, they blurted much to abruptly from her lips, "Thank you! For before I shouldn't of…"

"It's okay _Cam._ I mean Dr Saroyan. Don't worry about." Realising his hand which was still on her arm he dropped it, avoiding her eyes, "You feel better?"

"Yeah. Yes I do." She gladly told him.

"That's all I need to know."

"Okay then. See you later Mr Vaziri." Abrupt again she marched away from him, god all this was confusing.

* * *

9/11 always stirred up mushy, messy feelings from everyone. No one seemed to be able to keep their emotions in check, she could admit she was a little proud that Arastoo was the one that seemed to take charge of the case, his emotions once again steering him in the right direction.

She'd heard him correct Finn about his previous misconceptions that his people were to blame, once again she felt taken aback at how much she had started to respect and admire him, it was horrible. Why her.

Putting away a few final touches in the lab, of course. Before she joined the rest for a much needed drink, she followed the light into the bone room where he was working, late, again.

The interns had done more than enough work for one week.

"It's late."

Giving her a tired smile he nodded, looking more troubled than she liked, stepping closer towards him when she shouldn't, she should just walk away.

"Were all heading to the founding fathers. I thought you were gonna join us." She probed as gently as she could but it seemed to be the wrong words.

His brow tightened. Fingers clenched on the table.

"I don't drink." It was as close to a snap as he had ever gotten from him in a long time.

"Ok…aa…yy then."

She was gonna leave but the time where he helped her was flashing through her head, he didn't leave but he seemed better at this than her.

"You know some of us would just like the pleasure of your company, believe it or not." She teased, he didn't look up, it was worrying her.

Screw it. Stridng over she pulled his face up with her hands on his cheeks, she felt confident coming over, now she felt like she might be shaking, just a little bit.

" _Arastoo."_

Sighing he finally smiled guiltily he looked at her, "I'm sorry. I'm dwelling when I shouldn't be and I feel bad for snapping at you, Finn…I shouldn't lose my temper but sometimes I find I'm not the coolest customer." Straightening himself up he finally gave her a crooked smile.

"I actually like that about you." She admitted with shame feeling her cheeks blush, her hands framing his face were lingering there, sneakily getting closer to tucking into his hair.

Grinning with his own blush, he seemed to realise their proximity at the same time she did, he froze, his eyes widened and she could feel his heartbeat started to hammer like her own, well Angela must've been right when she said he liked her.

Smiling to herself she let her hands travel further into his hair. Something was wrong with her, every time she was this close to him it was like she was heavily intoxicated, she fell into him.

Stumbling slightly she did take another step forward so her leg was rested right up against his, she didn't want to look into his eyes it might stop her and right now she didn't want to.

Taking one thumb and dabbing it along the side of his lower lip, his mouth parted and his pulse raced, she let herself fall and she fell into his waiting lips.

There was nothing hot and heavy about it, it was a slow, languid sweet kiss as they both nervously and desperately let their lips crash into each other, until she was clutching her hands into his hair and his hands were digging into her waist hoisting her closer, until she was nearly barrelled into his chest.

Her breath hitched in surprise. Stopping to try breathe normal but one look at his lustful, impatient eyes and she was grabbing him towards her again, now doing battle against each other, each kiss more desperate and impatient than the last, their breaths mangled together, his tongue sweeping along her lower lip, she'd never felt anything like it. God she wanted him.

Her heart went cold. She wanted him. Putting a hand on his chest she pushed and startled he almost fell back resting a hand on the table for support.

She never seen him look so lost as his eyes searched hers, silently she shook her head and the tears sprang to her eyes causing him to go dreadfully still.

" _Cam."_

"I can't. I'm sorry. We can't."

She was running away out of the lab, away from him.

 _Catching her fingers with his own with one last steely resolve, he pulled.  
Stumbling and confused she fell towards him, forehead wrinkled, lips parted in an outward gasp, it was enough to make him loosen his grip on her hand.  
Letting her slip through his fingers, her eyes quivering with questions she looked up at him and his heartbeat started travelling throughout his whole body making it hard to think let alone talk.  
"Please don't go." He huskily managed to croak out playing with the edges of her fingertips.  
She tensed around him, recoiling back and with a harsh snap she pulled her hand away from his, cradling it against her chest, proving more and more that it didn't belong to him.  
He was sure his eyes were shining with tears, he shouldn't have become so attached and devoted to someone he could never have but since when did your head win over you heart.  
"I can't." she firmly pressed on storming down the halls with hard click clack of her impatient heels, running away from him.  
Dammit he thought. Bracing his hands on the table. What was he to do now?_

 _He'd always known it was stupid, falling for his boss but since when did he make smart decisions, it was deciding for him before he'd much choice in the matter.  
Since he'd met her in the bar he hadn't been able to get her out of his head, constantly catching himself smiling like an idiot trying to snap himself out of it, find out what was wrong with him.  
But after seeing her broken and alone, huddled in a ball on the floor of her lab his heart broke, he wanted to protect her more than he wanted anything in his life and it was scaring the crap out of him. He loved her, he could accept that and accept it could never happen but she kept doing these things to confuse him and throw him off. And then she kissed him. And he knew he was done for._

* * *

Angela sat across from her in the bar, legs crossed, finger impatiently bouncing off the table, they'd been sitting for a half an hour while she stewed in her own mistakes, she wanted to bang her head off the table, what the hell had she just done.

It was now or never. "I kissed him." She blurted already afraid of the outcome, holding her head with her hands, she fearfully peered up at her.

Her mouth had fallen open with her excited grin sparkling in her eyes, why couldn't she understand that not everything worked out.

"Tell me everything."

"Well he was upset so I walked over to him and I was just really holding his face and then well I sorta fell into him and I kissed him. What the hell am I gonna do?! I'm the boss I can't go around kissing interns." She was already scolding herself enough.

"Cam I say this out of love but if you ever say I'm the boss again I'm gonna slap you." Wide eyed she leaned back away from her, "What did he do?"

"Well he kissed me back and then well we couldn't stop and then I stopped him. I pushed him away and left." Should she really be telling her this she was never one to sit and gossip like this but seeing as she already knew.

"I'm going to hell amen't I." she winced.

"Yes!"

"Yes. Why?" she snapped distraught.

"Because _you_ kissed him and then pushed him away. Must've confused the life out of him and then left with little explanation I bet."

"Well yes but…I shouldn't be discussing this with you."

"No you shouldn't." she didn't trust the look in her eyes but with a firm nod she grabbed her purse, thanked her and vowed not to think or speak of it again.

* * *

How do you know if a knock is unfamiliar, is it a sound of the rapping on the frame or is it the feeling in the pit of your chest that stops and stills you for a second before you slowly make your way there and pull it open.

Of course it was Arastoo. She knew it would be, giving her a wobbly wide smile, he went to speak but she was already cutting across, "You shouldn't be here."

"I know…I"

"You should go."

" _Cam."_

"Please you should just go."

She couldn't look at him, squaring her shoulders against him, she finally did. Staring him down like she did when she was just his boss, eyes stern and unflinching.

"Just listen." He snapped.

Blinking slowly, She did.

"Why did you run?"

Biting her lip her throat closed, constricted from speech.

"Okay." He said slowly, "Then why did you kiss me."

"I don't know." Her voice was quiet half breaking.

It wasn't even a good lie. "Yes you do." There it was the little smile in his eyes that seemed to pull her to him and before she knew it she was snorting out a defeated laugh.

"It sounds stupid saying it out loud but I like you." Blushing furiously, she watched as his eyes lit up and he laughed with relief.

"Thank god. I thought I might be alone in that."

Even though she suspected, hearing the words made her heart skip a beat, it didn't matter though, this was all making her stomach twist in knots.

" _We_ _can't."_ she whispered sadly.

"Listen to me." Stepping closer her reached out to place his two hands on her arms firmly keeping her still before she could bolt, "I know how private you are and I don't wanna make things any harder on you but what if we just kept this between me and you. Until we figure things out." stopping to consider her reaction which was frozen in indecision, he rushed on, "Just carry on as we have been except…now I might actually get to kiss you when I want." He smirked his hand rubbing slow convincing circles along her arms.

Looking at him she couldn't walk away. Deadpan just to scare him, she opened her mouth, pulling back ever so slightly and his whole face drooped, god she really was evil.

"Getting to kiss you when I want, that could be a good thing." She teasingly smiled at him, stepping into him.

Laughing with much needed relief his eyes darkened and he pulled her against him, framing her face with his hands, ever so gently sweeping her hair back behind her ears, the tingles were back shooting through her body and she was impatient again.

Diving towards his lips, she captured them inhaling him in, sweeping her tongue into his mouth, she hastily pulled him tight against her, her own hunger was taking over her body.

Pulling back he breathed against her lips, "One of these days are you actually going to be patient enough to let me kiss you first."

"Shut up." She scolded tapping his chest.

Elated he laughed and their lips crashed together.


End file.
